the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
The Bunnies in a Christmas Caper/Credits
Full credits for The Bunnies in a Christmas Caper. Logos Opening Credits Sony Pictures Animation and Movie Land Animation Studios presents The Bunnies in a Christmas Caper Closing Credits Directed by Rupert Sanders Produced by Roy Conli Written by Pidge Gunderson Screenplay by Nicholas Stoller Story by Aviva Corcovado Cinematography Matthew Jensen Music by Henry Jackman Production Designer Jan Roelfs Edited by Jacob M. Duverglas Visual Effects Supervisor Glen McIntosh Animation Supervisors Hailee Steinfeld Jordan Kerner Lighting Supervisor Martin O'Malley Compositing Supervisor Christopher Antoniou Layout Supervisor Rich Moore Modeling Supervisor Shaun Marshall Pipeline Supervisor Daniel Rubin Casting by Jamie Sparer Roberts, CSA Supervising Sound Designer Randy Thom Supervising Sound Editors Tom Myers Brian Chumney Re-Recording Mixers Gary A. Rizzo Scott R. Lewis Animation Services by Movie Land Digital Production Services Production Manager Nanna M. Lopez Cast Additional Voices Additional Story Material by Bob Peterson David Silverman Story Story Artists Voice Designed by Randy Thom Art Department Visual Development Artists Editorial Modeling Modelers Layout Layout Artists Animation Animation Manager Sarah Jo Helton Character Animators Rose Silurik Nick Bruno Doug Sweetland Xavier Trudeau-Deschênes Jéróme Dernoncourt Scott Britton Tim Miller Dane Dominguez Jose Luis Llado Porquer Bex Taylor-Klaus Christopher Gabro Evelyn Deavor Jacobo Piñeiro Rumbo Kelly McLane Gini Cruz Santos Mario Ryan Dominguez Tim Johnson Kenji Ono Nick von Tagen Suzan Kim Hailee Steinfeld Claudio de Oliveira Gal Gadot Henry Gunderson Edward Zhou Christopher K. Thomas Gary Rydstrom Miren Delgado Beamurgia Sarah Sues Sergio Dias David Hernandez Pipeline Lighting and Compositing Lighting and Compositing Artists Tom Alisco Guillermo Arambulo Del Rio Andy McQuann Jeff Stern Yezi Xue Mark Christopher Lawrence Jim McLean Nacho Blasco Dominguez Lynn Basas James Carson Ted Richards Parrio Z. Deavor Elsie Fisher Tim Zwick Pidge McQuarrie Josh L. Deavor Chris Hung James Luo Ted L. McQuan Mei Chu Soomba Brown Christina Zwick Barry Andres Kim Zwick Kenny Zwick Fred V. Zwick Alonso Miller Ted V. Miller Sarah Moore Joe Viola Andy T. Lawerence John Clark Alfonso De La Cruz Tom Tomio Jamie Martinez Ellena Oli Jimmy Lu Christina Raymond Cunnigram Tim Allen Production Additional Production Support Post Production Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound Music Converged Infrastructure, Workstations, and Cloud Services provided by Hewlett-Packard Movie Land Animation Studios' Preferred Technology Officer Processors and Software Engineering Services for MLAS' Apollo provided by A Movie Land Animation Studios Computing Innovation Partner Soundtrack Album Available on Special Thanks Harrison Ford Guillermo del Toro Gary A. Rizzo John Lasseter Tim Alexander John Kroll Nacho Blasco Dominguez Copyright © 2019 Sony Pictures Animation, Inc., and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. All rights reserved. Sony Pictures Animation, Inc. and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. are the authors of this film (motion picture) for the purpose of copyright and other laws. This motion picture has benefited from the tax credit for the production of foriegn motion picture in France. Filmed in Location of Australia This is a work of fiction. The characters, incidents and locations portrayed in the names herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Sony Pictures Entertainment (SPE) and its wholly-owned film divisions did not receive any payment or other consderiation for the depiction of tobacoo products in this film. This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of this photoplay may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Category:Credits